1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for dissipating heat from a computer device, and more particularly to a method for dissipating heat from a graphics processing unit of the computer device.
2. Description of Related Art
Since an ever-increasing amount of heat is generated from each of the electronic components of a computer device (e.g., a discrete graphics processing unit, central process unit, etc. thereof), if the heat cannot be removed in a timely manner, the inside temperature of the computer device might increase rapidly so that the electronic component operates abnormally or stops operating altogether. In some instances, the electronic component might be damaged permanently.
Consequently, the electronic component is normally installed with a heat-dissipating fan to dissipate the heat therefrom. Thus, by airflows created by operation of the heat-dissipating fan, the heat from the electronic component can be removed quickly so as to decrease the inside temperature of the electronic component.
Commercially available computers include those that individually use a graphical module that provides a low graphical performance effect, that is, an integrated graphics processor (IGP) which is integrated into a chipset of a computer device; individually use a graphical module that provides a high graphical performance effect, that is, a discrete graphics processing unit (DGPU); or use both the foregoing graphical modules (i.e., an IGP and a DGPU) in combination. When a user of a computer installed with both an IGP and a DGPU is executing a software program requiring a high graphical performance effect, such as graphics software, image processing software, 3D game software, etc., the computer switches to operate the DGPU as the active graphical module. On the other hand, when the user is executing another software program requiring a low graphical performance effect, such as a word processing software program or an Internet browser, the computer switches to operate the IGP for the active graphical module. Hence, the sources of the computer are used in an advantageous manner.
The current operating temperature of a DGPU of a computer installed with both an IGP and a DGPU can be obtained using a temperature detection circuit which is independently installed in the computer, so that a heat-dissipating fan can be controlled to provide a certain volume of cool air depending on the operating temperature of the DGPU to thereby cool the DGPU.
Some manufacturers in the computer industry consider omitting the temperature detection circuit which is independently installed in the computer and associated with the DGPU, so as to reduce manufacturing costs, reduce power consumption, and minimize the amount of internal space utilized by circuitry in the computer. However, as a result, the computer cannot be instantly aware of the temperature changes of the DGPU, and thus, it is not possible to determine whether the DGPU has stopped operating due to overheating or due to the fact that switching has been performed to operate the IGP instead. Moreover, appropriate cooling of the DGPU cannot be immediately performed, so as to possibly result in damage to the DGPU.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a method for dissipating heat from a graphics processing unit of a computer device in order to effectively solve the aforementioned problems.